Sly 4:two ringtails
by Haley Quinn
Summary: new chapter! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Carmelita sighed and looked over at Sly. Then she looked down at the papers in her paws. It was dark in the apartment, and only Sly and Carmelita where still down stairs, disguising a chase they had to sow. They're two kids, Cole and Drew where upstairs (yes they're apartment was pretty big) properly sleeping, (or sneaking out) because the clock where already 12. Sly smiled tiredly at Carmelita and kissed her cheek."It's late. I think we should go to bed now. Cole and Drew are still sleeping, and I'm tired and I think you are to." Carmelita grinned, and hugged Sly."You are properly right sweaty. This chase can wait till tomorrow."

KNOCK KNOCK. (the door) Sly and Carmelita both got a chock. The knocks had also waked up the two small racoon kids. They both walked tired down the stairs. Cole came first (big brother) and then Drew (little sister) both still in they're pajamas."mom, dad who's that in this time of the night?" Cole snored and walked over to his father. His little ringed tail swiped back and forwards. "I don't know honey" Carmelita said and kissed Drew on the forehead. "then lets find out!"

Sly said and laughed while he with elegant steppes walked over to the door. He slowly opened it. "Hello, and welcome to the Cooper family! What can I do for y--" he didn't get to say anymore before a big fist slung him backwards. "Sly!" Carmelita and the kids yelled and ran over to the paralyzed racoon.

With big and violent steps five evil criminals walked in the door laughing. Carmelita looked back and looked them all furious in the eyes.

Muggshot, Rajan (didn't he get a job?), Contessa, Sean Bison (I though he was frozen?) and NEYLA!!!!(oh my god) next too DR. M!!!! They walked in smashing paintings and other things in they're way. Carmelita looked terrifying down at her children (Who's mouths by the way where formed as perfect O's)

And yelled, "IN THE CLOSED! NOW!" the kids did as she yelled and hid there. Carmelita felt the anger come up like a dragons fire. She reached for her shock gun, but Neyla where faster. Neyla took the gun and shot Carmelita while hitting and kicking her to. Carmelita where tired and now beaded up, but the moment she though about her kids, she though back! She took Neyla's hair by the one paw and scratched her with the other.

But they where six against one and Carmelita where soon laying on the floor bleating and swearing. Sly stood up and walked over to her but Muggshot gave him another fist in the face and he was out. (Muggshot is like 200 pounds of muscle! How do you beat that?) The 6 criminals laughed again and walked over to the closed where the two kids where hiding. Muggshot and Rajan took each one kid and just grinned about there hateful comments like: "When our mother gets to you, you are dead meat!!" or "our dad is much stronger then you!" and afcourse "We will get you sometime!" The criminals laughed and walked out off the apartment.

As Carmelita waked slightly up the only thing she could do where seeing her kids getting taken away from her. A tear felt down on her cheek as she looked at the kids, for what she though would be the last time...


	2. Chapter 2

As the female puma jumped elegantly over the roof, with her long brown hair all in her face, she quickly jumped on the balcony and lifted her head looking at the angry fox inside the window.

The fox seemed to yell allot in the little phone she was holding in the one paw. The fox now started to smack the phone against the wall so the puma had to hold a laugh back.

* * *

The puma smiled and putted down the paper in her paw down on the wet balcony, and knocked carefully on the window. The fox looked over her way but she was already on her way back.

Carmelita Cooper where on her way to the police station for the 20'th time, when she decided to phone them. But they didn't really help her."No, no, and no! They're not bears! No! TWO SMALL RACOON CHILDREN!!" she yelled and started beating the phone in to the wall."ma'am I can't help you if you won't help me okay?" the voice in the phone said. Carmelita felt the anger coming up again. Sly where down at the station, telling the story again. Carmelita heard knocking on the window and she looked over at the window. Nothing. She walked over there and opened it. She looked down and saw a little paper down by her feat. She took it with curiosity and started to read it.

'Dear Carmelita Cooper. Your children misses you. We can see you miss them to. If you want them back, to bad. you're kids will never be found.'

Love, your old 'friends'.

* * *

She looked out of the night, pissed how they had been coming there and left the paper with out her to found out. She felled the anger and sorrow when she shared a tear and closed the window.

* * *

Sly looked directly at the police officers blue eyes, he where sitting in front of him in the small investigation room. He had been there in six long hours, since the stupid officer had suddenly suspected him as the kidnapper, which didn't really make sens since he where there when the crime happened. The rooms walls was red and filthy which made you almost crazy to be in there in more then one hour. After long hours explaining to the guy, it wasn't him he finally got out. He looked around on the street and sighed. He's jaw felled to the ground when he's eyes landed on a blue van in the end of the road." oh. My. God... is this a dream?" he's brain weren't thinking straight. He walked over there with slow moves, expecting the van to vanish as a hallucination. Which it didn't seem to do. He touched the van with his finger. He jumped two meters in the air when a big pink hand landed on his shoulder. Pink? He turned around with a chock looking at a older Murray in the eyes. Or up in the eyes. Murray smiled and laughing goofy."Long time since, uh Sly? Wow you turned old! No offense course's. When I tell Ben I've meet you he's gonna freak!" Murray laughed again and hugged him."come on sly! Come on down to Bentleys! He and Penelope are still living in the old house!" sly walked with him as pushed him into the van. Murray talked and laughed on the way over there, while Sly weren't listening at all. He's mind where at his children...

Cole opened his eyes and looked confused at his sister. "sis?" he pushed her carefully. He's head felled like a firecracker. He looked around and discovered that he and he's sister where both in a big cage. Everything around them where black and dark. He's sister opened her eyes and yawned. "oh Cole my head hurts like hell! Where are we?" Cole laughed like he always did and yelled "HELLO??" ha smiled to his sister after some minuets with no response and said " I don't know" they both got a chock when from the came a big and evil looking dog. He balanced on his fist and and had a big cigar in his mouth. "your in Texas ,Punk! Welcome to my castle!"


End file.
